


Eating Crow

by beef_wonder3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prattish princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: Merlin is a bit of a nag. But that doesn't mean he's wrong.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Eating Crow

“Go away, Merlin!” Arthur shouts, or, well, croaks quite loudly since his voice will not cooperate with the shouting part. Merlin just huffs at him with a glare, hands on his hips as if that made him more formidable. Arthur thought it just made Merlin look like the nursemaid he had when he was 6.  
  
“Stop being such a baby!” Merlin tells him, in what Arthur supposes is his ‘stern voice’. Arthur just glares at his idiot manservant again and subtly looks for something to throw.  
  
Against his will, Merlin is shoving him forcibly back into bed and shoving a vial of something putrid in his face.  
“Take your tonic!” Merlin demands, “Gaius said it will help.”  
  
“I am not sick!” Arthur protests pushing Merlin’s hand away.  
  
“Ugh! Fine!” Merlin shouts, placing the vile vial on the nightstand before throwing his hands in the air. “You want to train when you’re sick, fine!”  
  
Feeling victorious about getting his own way, and mentally reminding himself that his throat was not scratchy, Arthur made Merlin put his chainmail on him. The deep, disapproving scowl on Merlin’s face was not befitting a manservant, but Arthur had given that up long ago. Arthur grabbed his sword out of Merlin’s hand and smirked at him, just to see the scowl deepen, and waltzed out the door.  
  
20 minuets later, Arthur sidled quietly back into his room. Arthur hated being proven wrong but the heat in head and the splutter in his chest had him feeling wretched enough to eat a little crow. Of course, Merlin was still in Arthur’s chambers, had probably been waiting for Arthur to crawl back. Stupid, smug idiot.  
  
But instead of flouncing around with his usual ‘I-was-right-and-you-weren’t’ dance, Merlin took in Arthur’s sullen form with a soft look. Arthur gratefully accepted Merlin’s help getting undressed and got into bed again and drank Gaius’ foul tonic without fuss.  
  
Arthur settled now, finally admitting he was feeling quite miserable. Merlin fussed around him like a hen before he turned to go and Arthur’s hand shot out to grab his arm.  
“Stay?” Arthur asked feeling quite pathetic but needy enough to ask.  
  
Merlin smiled at him again and settled onto the bed next to him. For someone so skinny, Merlin was actually quite comfortable, Arthur thought, curling into Merlin. Sickly sleep started to claim Arthur, but he still smiled when he felt Merlin’s hand brush lightly through his hair and drop a kiss to Arthur’s forehead with Merlin’s final, fond, admonishment,  
“Silly prat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving fic from my lj days.


End file.
